


Tras las puertas cerradas

by Manzani



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manzani/pseuds/Manzani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rubén y Mangel se preguntan si su amistad es lo suficientemente complicada como para dejarse llevar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tras las puertas cerradas

** Tras las puertas cerradas **

 

Rubén sonríe. La gran hilera de dientes perfectamente alineados y las casi imperceptibles margaritas adornando sus mejillas, hacen que Mangel finalmente desista de enojarse con él. En su opinión, él no es el único que se olvidaba de reprender a su compañero con aquella sonrisa, pero la verdad es que no tiene ejemplos de alguna otra persona en particular.

A veces le cuesta imaginar que siguen siendo amigos. Habían escalado muy alto, ambos, y cada cual ha obtenido sus logros. Ambos vienen de lugares distintos, y, si no fuera por obra y gracia de la comodidad con la que Rubén se manejaba, seguramente ni siquiera se habrían visto en persona.

Pero otras veces —la gran mayoría de ellas—, recuerda que si ambos estaban teniendo la vida que habían soñado, era gracias a que se habían conocido, a que compartían los mismos gustos, a que ambos se apoyaban en sus recurrentes locuras y, sobretodo, a que ambos se quieren mucho.

Eso último siempre hace que Mangel deje de pensar en las razones de su amistad y se dispone a seguir a Rubius, a cualquier parte. Donde sea que él desee estar.

 

A Rubén siempre le han gustado las chicas. Las chicas guapas, para ser más precisos.

Reconoce el sentimiento de estar enamorado. Ha sentido la sensación varias veces: siente que su cuerpo se vuelve de gelatina, el estómago lo siente de plomo y no puede evitar sentir que se le escapa una sonrisa cuando está con la persona que quiere. Se siente raro, sí, pero aun así le encanta que le invada el cuerpo.

Pero, por mucho que lo reconozca, puede que a veces tenga ciertas confusiones. Cuando está con Mangel — ‘ _mi Mahe’_ , le corrige su subconsciente de forma burlona—, siente la necesidad de estar con él todo el día, a todas horas. La necesidad de hacerle reír, y de escuchar en respuesta otra broma burlona en su acento sureño, también hace que su cuerpo se sienta un poco torpe.

A veces, Rubius se pregunta si la amistad tiene sensaciones muy parecidas a las de estar enamorado.

Al final del día, no es capaz de hilar aquellos pensamientos con la sonrisa bobalicona que pone cada vez que mira el cojín de “siempre tuyo”.

 

A Mangel no le molesta que, mientras hablan, a Rubén se le desvíen los ojos hacia alguna muchacha bien parecida.

Sabe que hay una línea. Una línea tan exageradamente fina, que siente el vacío bajo los pies cuando se da cuenta de que puede quedar desplazado por su amigo hacia un rincón oscuro. Lo bueno, eso sí, es que es un miedo injustificado. Rubén ha tenido algunas novias desde que se conocen, y nunca ha dejado de prestarle toda la atención del mundo a él.

Él no es dueño de Rubius y lo deja ser. Total, así es como le conoció, y es así tal y como le gusta.

A Miguel no le cuesta tanto admitir que a él no se le van tanto los ojos con las chicas guapas. Entre ellas y Rubén, prefiere a Rubén.

 

 —Rubiuh  —murmura Mangel entre las sábanas.

Esa noche se ha quedado en casa de Rubén, pues la noche anterior ambos habían estado grabando hasta muy tarde. De forma casi automática, Rubius le lanzó una camiseta en la cara para que la usara como pijama. Nunca se han hecho problemas en lo de dormir juntos, la verdad.

Pero las cosas se toman desde otra perspectiva cuando los sentimientos cambian, y eso Mangel lo tiene muy claro. Y lo reflexiona aún más cuando la espalda blanca y sedosa de su amigo se presenta sin pudor frente a sus ojos. Las ganas de recorrerla de principio a fin hacen que las yemas de sus dedos ardan de ganas.

 — ¿Qué quieres, tío?

«Si supiera», piensa Mangel, suspirando porque su recreativa visión desaparece bajo una nueva camiseta. No sabe cuánto tiempo más puede seguir aguantando las ganas de tocarle, ni sabe qué tanta indecencia supondría para Rubius el hecho de que él le fuese a soltar semejante burrada, de quererlo de una forma distinta a la de mejor amigo.

Ha habido contadas situaciones que han hecho que casi confesara aquél vergonzoso secreto a su amigo, y es que dentro de sí, en aquellos momentos Rubén parecía sentir algo por él también  —cosa que descartó al acto, puesto que aquello era imposible —. Por ejemplo, ese mismo momento.

Rubén se recuesta junto a él, le mira fijamente, le sonríe y le acaricia toda aquella extensión de la cara que debería estar cubierta de una barba perezosa. Así, simplemente, en un ambiente tan íntimo que Mangel siente que va a explotar no dice algo.

 —No pasa nada.

 

Rubén siente que Mangel ha estado extraño últimamente, y aunque sabe que él mismo tampoco ha estado del todo normal, se preocupa. Sobre todo porque no sentir la atención de Miguel Ángel sobre él, se siente como un insistente dolor bajo la piel.

En estas instancias es cuando se puede conversar, o eso es lo que Rubén piensa. En esta ocasión han viajado a París, y al tener la habitación para ellos solos, habría intimidad suficiente para iniciar un extenso pero sutil  —todo lo sutil que puede ser Rubén — interrogatorio. Pero, para evitar interrupciones, cierra la puerta tras de sí y pone el seguro.

Mangel está sentado sobre la cama de ambos, mirando desde la ventana con un gesto indescriptible. Se le revuelve el estómago apenas le ve así. No es correcto pensar que Mangel se ha puesto muchísimo más guapo con el tiempo, o que era el causante de sentir su cara caliente y probablemente enrojecida.

Se sienta junto a él, y jura por el cielo que se sintió desfallecer cuando Miguel posó los negros ojos sobre los suyos. La mirada más extraña que le había dedicado jamás y que ahora le estaba provocando toda clase de sentimientos difíciles de contener.

Recuerda que está en París, que están solos tras la puerta de la habitación y que Mangel estaba ahí para él.

Entonces le besa, y su estómago su estómago endurece cuando una mano de su amigo se posa tras su nuca. No lo espera, de parte de ninguno de los dos, pero lo está disfrutando tanto que se deja llevar. E, internamente, se dijo a sí mismo que el contacto de ese tipo con Mangel eran como medicina para todos sus males.

De pronto, pensar en Mangel como un tío guapo no le parecía tan equivocada.

Apenas acabó el beso, volvió a ver los mismos ojos con un brillo distinto. Ninguno de los dos se intimidó por la cercanía. Incluso, pudo predecir la sonrisa ladeada que Mangel no tarda en formar, y que él corresponde de la misma forma. Sabe lo que está pensando, no por nada son mejores amigos.

 —Bueno, no estamos en España  —dijo.

 Y Rubén sonríe, porque sabe que eso significa que estando fuera pueden olvidarse de ser ellos mismos. Total, nadie tiene que saber lo que ocurre tras las puertas cerradas.


End file.
